Happy Birthday Cailin
by Wolflover007
Summary: REDONE/REPOST! Same basic premise but changed some, ending is different. Read to end this time. Hope you guys like this one better. Read Authors note for details. Sweet and funny (kind of)


**A/N: After all the Hateful and cruel comments i decided to take down this story and reedit it. i still defend my original but looked at it again. It may not appear that much has changed but the ending is different. **

**Honestly i was hurt and disheartened at all the personal attacks. Hopefully you guys like this better.**

 **Remember that I am a writer and while we are not perfect and post things that you may not like without us there is no fanfic. Please respect not only me but all writers and don't attack us in reviews. if you have something to say than message the author so that they can explain it to you in private rather then have to defend their work in the public eye.**

 **Shoutout to tika12001 for some of the new lines. i used them from her review and expanded them.**

* * *

Title: Happy birthday Cailin

Rating K+ (language and themes)

Maura celebrates Cailin's birthday by driving to BCU and giving her a surprise trip.

"Pairing": Cailin/Maura

Songs: "Talk Dirty", "Chasing Cars", "She keeps me warm"

*English Brut is a type of cologne (important detail)

Sweet sisterly love.

* * *

It was the day before Cailin's 20th birthday and she had to spend it studying. Her biology final was around the corner and she could use anything to distract herself.

"Cailin." She heard softly.

She ignored it.

"Cailin." She heard again and stood to go the door. When she looked there was no one there.

"I know you hear me hooker." She heard then heard and saw a rock flung at her window.

She opened it to see her sister standing outside.

"Maura what the hell?"

"Lemme in bitch."

"Romeo oh Romeo." Cailin teased.

"Let me be your prince." Maura played along and they laughed.

Cailin went outside and greeted Maura.

* * *

Maura was dressed in ripped jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket.

"You look good."

"Thanks."

The pair went inside and Cailin asked Maura what she needed. Maura looked at the paperwork around her sister's desk. She knew how hard school was for her and hoped Cailin would have an easier time.

"Come on." Maura said.

"What?"

"I got a surprised planned…unless you're busy."

"Kind of"

"Oh." Maura said disappointed.

"But I need a break from bio. So I'll come."

"Should I change?" Cailin asked. She was in a t-shirt and jeans like Maura was.

"No that's fine."

Cailin grabbed her keys and wallet then the pair left.

* * *

"Where'd you park?" Cailin asked curious as to how Maura got here. BCU is 20 miles from her house, certainly Maura wouldn't walk it.

"Just around the corner." Maura smiled.

When they turned the corner Cailin saw no cars but did see Maura's bike. Maura gave her a helmet and Cailin was nervous, she had never ridden a bike before.

Maura gave her the jacket and Cailin put it on. She felt bad because Maura would be cold. Maura eased her onto the motorcycle then got on. Cailin wrapped her arms around Maura's chest. Maura moved them down to her stomach.

She looked back at Cailin. Then smirked and revved the engine. She then sped out of the campus. Cailin screamed and held Maura tighter.

Before leaving Maura did a small wheelie. She would have gone larger but didn't want to scare Cailin. When they came back down Maura twisted the throttle and sped even faster.

 _Show Off_. Cailin thought.

* * *

Maura drove until they ended up at an Ice cream shop. Cailin got out and ran to the counter. Maura got both of them ice cream and they went to eat.

Maura got mint and Cailin got vanilla-chocolate swirl. The pair ate and talked some.

Maura heard a song playing on the speaker and sang it to Cailin.

"I'm that flight that you get on, international. First class seat on my lap girl-"Maura picked Cailin up and put her in her lap.

"-riding comfortable. Cause I know what that girl them need. New York to Haiti. Got lipstick stamps on my passport, think I need a new one…"

Cailin had always wondered if Maura had slept with other women. She had always seemed so comfortable talking about sex that she only assumed. She made a mental note to ask Maura some time.

Cailin smiled and put some ice cream on her finger. She then rubbed it on Maura's nose. Maura licked it off and the pair laughed.

They finished eating and drove to their next destination…

* * *

Maura had driven Cailin out of the city to a small forest area. They got off and Maura got a small blanket. Cailin was confused but went with it.

They walked to a large lonely tree that overlooked Boston.

"Alright up." Maura said.

"I…um…up that?"

"Yeah."

"I…I can't climb trees."

Maura tilted her head and blinked.

Seriously? She thought. She put the blanket down and knelled. Cailin was confused and didn't move.

"Get on. I'll carry you."

Cailin got on and Maura began to climb. When they reached the top Cailin was scared to get on the branch. She carefully sat on the branch and Maura sat next to her. She leaned into Maura and held close. Maura wrapped her arm around Cailin.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." She mocked.

The pair sat there and enjoyed the view for half an hour then climbed down.

* * *

The next stop was in a grassy area of the forest. Maura laid the blanket down and they looked at the stars.

"Look. There's sirus, the dog star." Maura said and pointed to a constellation.

"And there's the big spoon."

"Big dipper." Maura corrected. Cailin rolled her eyes.

Maura smiled and Cailin rested on Maura's chest. Cailin began to hum a song. Maura recognized it and sang it to her.

"If I lay here. If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told. Before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life. All that I am. All that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes. They're all I can see…If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world."

* * *

"Let's go back." Maura said about an hour later.

Cailin groaned and didn't want to walk.

"But Maura." She whined.

"Up."

"Uggh."

"Maura can you carry me?"

"Really?"

"Pleeeaase?"

"Fine."

Cailin practically jumped on Maura's back. Maura carried her back and got on. They drove back to BCU.

* * *

They stood outside Cailin's building. Cailin smiled and thanked Maura for the night. Maura pulled out a box wrapped in a bow. Cailin opened it and gasped at what was inside.

It was a silver locket with a Celtic knot on one side and her name engraved on the other. The name was sloppy but she could still make it out.

"I tried to engrave it after the silver smith finished it but couldn't get it just right." Maura explained.

"Maura this must of cost a fortune."

"Love has no cost." Maura said.

Inside the locket was a photo of them. One of the only ones there is, Cailin had just jumped on Maura's back and she wrapped her legs around Maura. Maura stood as straight as she could and they were both smiling.

Maura took the locket out and put it on Cailin's neck. Cailin went to hug her a little too hard and they fell in the grass. Maura laughed and was on her back. She pushed a strand of hair from Cailin's face.

Awkwardly, Maura glanced at Cailin, only to find her sister looking back. Smiling bashfully, they maintained the stare for several seconds before both dropped their gazes. Neither had the energy nor desire to stand so they laid in the wet grass.

"I'm glad you're my sister and I'm…I'm sorry for all the pain I caused." Cailin said softly.

Maura's smile widened and she reached out to grip Cailin's hand. She squeezed it slightly and then kissed the soft skin. "Me too, Cailin," she murmured sweetly. "Me too. I'm sorry that I treat you like a child…it's just I never had a sibling and I can be hard to love."

"We just have to be patient. I waited for you for 18 years. I don't mind waiting a little more."

"Love is patient."

"Love is kind." Cailin sang back quietly.

"Pardon?"

"It's a song."

"Oh."

* * *

"Love is patient, love is kind." Cailin said.

"Love is patient, love is kind." Maura sang back.

"Love is patient love is kind." The pair sang. Cailin noticed how soft Maura's voice was and how awful she must have sounded next to that.

Maura stood and Cailin went to unlock the door. Maura walked next to her, leant down and impulsively kissed Cailin's cheek. As she pulled back, her eyes widened in something almost like mischief.

"You do know the traditional greeting in Europe, right?" she asked, before swooping in to quickly kiss the other cheek and her forehead. Cailin squawked in mock protest but couldn't stop herself from smiling happily.

"Oh, did you know the history of the double kiss cheek?" Maura continued and Cailin shook her head.

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me." As Maura began to talk excitedly, sharing her knowledge, Cailin's smile widened.

After about 5 minutes of explaining Cailin looked bored.

"Blah, blah blah." She mocked.

Maura chuckled, Cailin was like a mix of Jane and herself.

"Would you like to come in?"

"I should get going."

Cailin nodded and went inside the door.

"Maura?"

"Yes?"

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She kissed Cailin's hair one last time.

"You'll be a great doctor."

She pulled away and Cailin went upstairs. Maura looked up at Cailin's window on last time, the blinds were down so she couldn't see anything. She decided to leave.

 _Happy birthday Cailin._ She thought as she left.

* * *

Cailin watched Maura leave and held the locket tight. She got ready for bed but when she went to undress she felt Maura's jacket still around her.

"Hey Maura-"She said running to the window only to discover Maura had left. She took it off and looked at it. It was made from a blend of Italian and English leather with a fur lining on the inside.

It smelled of her sister. She tried to identify each scent and was surprised. It smelled of sweat, coffee, a slight hint of decomposition and expensive wine. There were other pleasant scents to the coat. Hints of rose petals and vanilla mixed with a strong musk and English brut*.

She thought of how warm this jacket kept her tonight. How warm Maura's love made her feel. When she had nowhere to go Maura let her live with her and when she was stressed she'd call Maura and there was the most important fact of all- Maura saved her life.

Yes Maura lacked her people skills and could be difficult to love but theirs was gentle patient love. A love that could have immense teasing and deep pure love in the same moment.

"Happy birthday me." Cailin said as she fell asleep with the jacket. As she dreamt, Maura's warm strong form wrapped around her. A deep warmth overpowered the chilly fall night

 _My love, my love, my love, my love  
she keeps me warm, she keeps me warm _

FIN


End file.
